vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Celebration DVD 2012 (2019 Reprint)
FBI Anti-Piracy Warning *The unauthorized reproduction or distribution of copyrighted work is illegal. Criminal copyright infringement, including infringement without monetary gain, including without monetary gain, is investigated by the FBI and is punishable by lines and federal imprisonment Opening Logos * Kino Lorber DVD Menu * Play * Song Jukebox * Special Features * Subtitles Opening Credits * Murray Wiggle, Jeff Wiggle, Anthony Wiggle, Greg Wiggle, Dorthy the Dinosaur, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog, Henry the Octopus * "The Wiggles: Celebration" Ending Credits * Murray Cook as Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt as Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Field as Anthony Wiggle * Greg Page as Greg Wiggle * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword * Simon Pryce as Ringo the Ringmaster * Balthnaid Conroy Murphy as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Voices by: Balthaid Conroy Murphy, Carolyn Ferrie * Lauren Hannaford as Henry the Octopus * Voices by: Jeff Fatt, Paul Paddick * Lachland Giillespie as Wags the Dog * Voice by: Jeff Fatt * Wiggly Dancers: Balthnaid Conroy Murphy, Lachlan Gillespie, Lauren Hannaford, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick, Emma Watkins * Director: Anthony Field * Producer: Paul Field * Director of Photography: Emma Watkins * Choreographer: Caterina Mete * Production Manager: Kate Alexander * Editor: Emma Watkins * Executive Producers: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Senior Manager, Global Live Events: Graham Kenendy * Touring Production Manager & Lighting Director: Ryan Resch * Director's Assistant: Caterina Mete * Camera Operator & Set Hand: Michael Jones * Wardrobe: Chris White * Venue Crew: Liam Fitzgerald * Stills Photographer: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Alex Keller * Graphic Design & Illustrations: Neil Hamilton-Ritchie, Georgia Kemmis * Online Editor: David Roberts * Opening Titles & Motion Graphics: Brian Stone * Colourist: Aaron Hill * Music Produced by: Anthony Field * Live Show Recorded by: Alex Keller * Additional Tracking by: Ben Hardie * Mixed by: Alex Keller, Ben Hardie * Vocals: Blathnaid Conroy Murphy, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Lachlan Gillespue, Caterina Mete, Paul Paddick, Greg Page, Emma PSimon Pryce, Emma Watkns * Musicians: Balthnaid Conroy Murphy, Mic Conway, Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony ield, Lachland Gillespie, Lauren Hannaford, Tony Henry, Alex Keller, Steve Pace, Paul Paddick, Greg Page, Emma Watkins * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * The Wiggles Celebration! Filmed Live in Ireland Songs * Follow the Leader ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wiggly Circus Jubilee ** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * D.O.R.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Here Comes a Bear ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Rock-a-Bye Your Bear ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Ooh It's Captain Feathersword ** John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * On Aunt Nelle's Farm ** Mic Conway, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Occi Tocci Onga ** Trad. Arr. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * We Like to Say Hello ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Here Comes Our Friends ** Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Getting Strong ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * We're Dancing with Wags the Dog ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Henry's Dance ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Romp Bomp a Stomp ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Sleep Safe My Baby ** John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Dr. Knickerbocker ** Trad Add. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Turn Around ** Trad Add. Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran, Dominic Lindsay ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wash Our Hands ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Up Down, Turn Around ** Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * How Many Fingers Do I See? ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Sam Moran ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Ooey, Ooey, Ooey Allergies! ** Murrat Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Simon Pryce ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * The Monkey Dance ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Wiggly 2012 Medley ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Let's Have a Party (Instrumental) ** Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) * Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star (2012) ** Trad Arr Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page. Blathaid Conroy Murphy, Lachlan Gillespie, Cateria Mete, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins ** (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd.) *Special Thanks to: Stephen, Faldon and all the staff at Board Gails, Energy Theater Dublin, Ireland *The Wiggles Would Like to Thank for Our Friends: Rebekka Fairweather, Hayley Davis and al at Digital Picturs, Andres Georgiades, Anria Michael, Rowen Ryan, Alan Scjaider and all at Merchantwise, Linda Kitchen, Neville Kitchen, Chantal Defraga and Anthony Knowles at Mation Guitars, Kim Kelly and Mary Ruth Mendel at Australian Literacy and Numeracy Foundation, Yvonne, Marquette Batahata, Tim Brooke Hunt, Chris Card, Inge Glenx, Leon Cunningham, Megan Crozier, Graeme Grassby, Katie Hull, Emma Likote, Robert Pattersonm Jate Threlle, Barbera Leaker, Natalie Waller, Liz Whiting, Wu Wijekumar and All at the ABC and Roadshow *The Wiggles Team: Paul Field - Managing Director, The Wiggly Pty Ltd, Kate Alexander, Kim Cllelland, Luke Field, Lauren Figuero, Neil Hamiton-Ritchie, Ben Hardie, Kayley Harrism Rebkah Hawken, Aaron Hill, Michael Jones, Alex Keller, Georgia Kemmis, Graham Kennedy, Robert Kernye, Jarda Kyral, Jill Lloyd, Christine McSweeny, Pab,o Munoz, Yebsun Puon, Ryan Resen, David Roberts, Melisa Sequiera, Brian Stone, Kathleen Warren, Leanne Williams * The Wiggles proudly use Australian Made Maton Guitars: Maton * The Wiggles are proud supporters of UNICEF: UNICEF * The Wiggles * (C) 2012 The Wiggles Pty Ltd. * The Wiggles, The Wiggles Logo, Dorothy the Dinosaur, Henry the Octopus, Captain Feathersword, Wags the Dog and the Big Red Car are trademarks of The Wiggles Pty Ltd. [[Category:2019] Category:Kino Lorber Category:The Wiggles Category:DVD